Echoes of Our Souls
by ScarlettKate1013
Summary: Bo & Carly spend the evening together, happy and very much in love. Rating is M. This is a very short story but hopefully it's very hot.


_I don't own DOOL, its characters or the song lyrics at the end. I'm just playing with characters whom I have adored for decades and are no longer used by DOOL. Rating is M._

 _Echoes of Our Souls_

Bo held Carly in his arms, watching her as she slept. His fingers traced the planes of her beautiful face, down over her shoulder, to the skin of her naked back. There was nothing like the sensation of her body against his.

When they'd been together the first time around, he'd often thought that she'd been made for him, that her body had been created for the sole purpose of joining his in the act of love. After all the years, all the miles and mistakes that lay between them, he still believed it.

He loved Carly, had never stopped loving her, if he were to be completely honest with himself. She'd torn his soul in two when she'd left him, though, and he'd buried his love for her behind a wall of stone. Yet from the moment he'd taken her hand and pulled her from his living room floor, she'd been slowly chipping away at his walls, until nothing lay between them now but honesty, and in honesty, love rekindled. Smiling at the memory, he continued tracing patterns on her back until he felt her stir. She purred, nestling closer to him, her breath warm on his neck.

"Hello, lover." _God, that voice of hers_. She could cast her voice at such an octave that made him want to take her, instantly, wherever they might be. He rolled over and her legs opened of their own volition, thighs slick with the evidence of their earlier love. He slid inside in one stroke, and she raised her hips in submission, welcoming him home with her body.

Their lips met, tongues tangling in a dance echoed by the one in which their lower bodies were currently engaged. He'd had her a thousand times in their life together, and yet each time was like the first. He knew her body better than his own; it called to him in the night, in his dreams, even during their years apart, his body never forgot her touch. And he could rouse her like no other, he knew - could bend her to his will, seer her soul with his hands and mouth. But it was a two-way street. It seemed that he could not possess her soul without giving up his own to her keeping.

As he felt her liquefy around him, tumble over the precipice of pleasure and pull him along behind her, he gladly surrendered his soul – it was hers, along with his heart and body. Her tremors reverberated through him, and shaking, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair. "So much, Carly. So much that it scares me." He felt her trembling and looked down, realized she was silently weeping.

"Hey, Princess, what's wrong?" He sat up and took her face in his hands, wiping at her tears as they flowed from her jade eyes.

"Nothing is wrong," she whispered, breathless. "It's only…I used to dream that I was with you again, hearing you say that you loved me. Memories of us were all that sustained me during the really bad times, Bo. And now, to be in your arms and have you tell me you love me. It's a dream come true, and part of me is afraid that I'll wake up alone, that this, being with you again, will all have been a figment of my imagination."

"It's real, Carly," he assured her. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and tasted her tears. "We're real, Princess, and we're together. That's the way it's going to stay." She settled back down in his arms, silent, listening to the calming sound of his heartbeat.

"Hey, you thirsty?" he asked after a few minutes. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll be right back," he said kissing her again. He really couldn't get enough of the feel of her mouth under his. "Don't go anywhere," he told her as he tugged on his jeans, hopping from foot to foot in his haste. She laughed at his exuberance, and seized by inspiration, she jumped out of bed and ran to his laptop. A quick iTunes search gave her what she wanted and she quickly threw on his discarded dress shirt. She was kneeling on the bed, knees slightly parted, when he came bounding into the room.

The sight of her there, on his bed, in nothing but his shirt, her hair a tousled mess and lips swollen from his kisses, nearly had him dropping the ice-cold six-pack he'd brought with him from the kitchen.

"Thirsty?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows at the beer. He swallowed, suddenly forgetting common speech patterns. "Well, I didn't want to have to leave the bedroom again for a while," he said finally. He set the beer down on the dresser and crossed to the bed, gathering her in his arms.

"Will you do something for me?" she asked, her eyes promising seduction and surrender.

"Anything," he answered, nipping at her full bottom lip.

"Dance with me." That brought him up short.

"Dancing wasn't exactly what I had in mind, Princess." She twined her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I promise to make it worth your while."

"You really want to dance?" She nodded. "Then may I have this dance?" She smiled, and he would have gone to the ends of the earth to get that smile out of her. She ran over to the computer and with a few strokes of the keys, music poured out of the speakers. He didn't recognize the song, but took her in his arms, moving his body with hers in time to the music. As they danced, their hands roamed the other's body, mouths meeting now and again in breathless kisses, but Bo did manage to make out a few lines of the song. The words were beautiful and he understood at once why Carly had chosen it.

 _Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath._

 _When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_

 _You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words._

The song ended eventually, but they didn't stop moving. Bo lifted Carly effortlessly, her legs going around his waist as he backed her against the wall. He pinned her there with his body and pushed down his jeans one-handed, the other wrapped securely around her waist. He thrust inside her, pulling a cry of ecstasy from her open mouth. He whispered his love over and over again, the words caressing her skin as his body plunged into hers. His hands gripped her thighs, holding her in place as he moved inside her, her velvet heat surrounding him. The storm broke over them at the same time, leaving them limp and quivering. They slid to the floor together, Carly landing atop Bo and cradling his head to her breast.

"I love you, Princess," he said again.

"And I love you," she echoed.


End file.
